elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Torvar
Torvar is a Nord warrior and a member of the Companions who resides in Whiterun. He can be found within the Companions' headquarters, Jorrvaskr. He is a recent whelp to the Companions and is not taking well to the intensive training. Personality Torvar is shown to be a drunk, as many of his comments are concerned with drink. He is obviously more interested in getting drunk than in training or doing some work for the Companions. In a conversation between him and Athis, he states a preference for hammers and axes. At first glance, he acts friendly towards the Dragonborn. But as one progresses within the Companions' ranks, he becomes more sour, and possibly even jealous. Interactions Torvar can be enlisted as a follower after completing Glory of the Dead. However, he can be obtained earlier by dropping armor in front of him while he is walking. He then asks the Dragonborn if he can have the item. If the Dragonborn says "Consider it yours.", he becomes available after leaving the area and coming back. The Dragonborn can marry Torvar if possessing an Amulet of Mara and speaking to him. If Torvar should happen to die, the Dragonborn may receive an inheritance of around 200 from him via a courier. Follower His main skills, from highest to lowest: *One-Handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *Two-Handed Torvar resists arrest with the Dragonborn and fights without question, an uncommon trait amongst the rest of the Companions. Conversations Athis "What kind of weapon do you prefer? I like the smaller, quicker blades." Torvar "Yes. You're quite fond of saying that. You know I like hammers and axes." Athis "Aren't they slow? I can get in and out before you can make one swing." Torvar "Let's test that out sometime." Quotes General quotes * "The latest recruit, right? Wait, is that right?" * "Might head down to the Meadery later, see what they're brewing up. You can smell the honey on the wind." * "You're a talker, eh?" * "What do you want from me now?" * "I don't owe you money, do I?" Marriage dialogue Courtship dialogue *Torvar: "You're wearing Mara's amulet? You? I'd marry you. I'd marry you twice." **Dragonborn: "Interested in me, are you?" *Torvar: "I'd be a fool of turning down a chance at marrying you! I'm game if you're game." **Dragonborn: "I'm game." *Torvar: "Well, look at us, getting married. Life in Skyrim ain't all bad, huh?" Or *Dragonborn: "No. I'm not game." **Torvar: "Well, aren't you a tease? Stendarr's Mercy..." After the wedding *''"I'm a married man! Hey, where should we live? I guess you could always stay with me."'' - After the wedding, before choosing a residence *''"The two of us, living together. I'll see you at home."'' - After choosing a place to live *''"This house is huge. I'll be tripping my feet all over this place. Hey, I think I'll start a little business here. Something to do, you know?"'' - First time greeted in player's home *''"Here you are. I added a little mead to the recipe, I think it tastes better. Tomorrow, tell me what you think, and I'll make you another."'' - When asked to make a meal *''"Hello dear! I haven't been drinking too much, if that's what you're thinking."'' - Opening conversation and passing comment *''"You want your share, don't you? Here you are, love."'' - Asked for store's profits *''"You're going? I'll miss you."'' - Ending conversation *''"I love you. You know that, right?"'' - Passing comment Bugs * Torvar might be found by Markarth. * If Torvar dies before beginning the Companions questline, it's possible to later find his dead body laying on the floor of the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. NPCs finding his body there will only be heard saying "I'm going to find whoever did this!". After the Glory of the Dead quest is completed, Torvar will miraculously appear alive in the dining hall of Jorrvaskr. The resurrected Companion will be ready to follow the new Harbinger. This can also happen if he dies as a follower after the Glory of the Dead once the Dragonborn returns to Jorrvaskr. * If encountered as part of a random encounter, he may remain at the scene of the battle and never return to Jorrvaskr. *Sometimes after dropping armor in his path, a general dialogue will be opened immediately. In order to fix this the Dragonborn must cancel the dialogue and speak to him again. This way the correct dialogue will appear regarding the armor that has been dropped. * Even if Torvar is killed, he may respawn. His dead body will disappear. * Sometimes he attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason and will not stop unless killed. Appearances * de:Torvar es:Torvar pl:Torvar ru:Торвар Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Companions Members